Odd jobs 1
by Grunt
Summary: The first story in a line of oneshots which places different characters in some really odd jobs.PS. Yes I noticed that there is a story which is a lot like this one and far older. Thanks for the the info.


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or any of the characters used in this piece of fiction.

Odd jobs

The backstreets of Tokyo 3, Shinji decided, after taking a look around, weren't really a place for a 14-year old. Actually they weren't a place for anyone that wasn't a mugger, drug dealer or prostitute.

The walls were full of dirt and ... "other" things that Shinji really didn't want to think about so he averted his eyes, not that it did him any good. The floor was just as dirty as the walls if not more so. Strangely this was a side he hadn't been able to see when Misato-san showed him the City he had "saved".

It wasn't as if he regretted doing what he did. He had done well. Misato-san had said so, even Touji had mumbled something about not being half bad, certainly this was after beating Shinji up for getting his sister hurt.

This was the reason, why he was here now. After hearing from Touji about the astronomical amount the operation, which would enable his sister to walk again, would cost, Shinji, in a rare fit of determination, had decided to help Touji's family. So he searched for a part-time job, even asking Misato-san and Ritsuko-san if they knew of any place that would hire a 14-year.

Not that it brought him anything but raised eyebrows from Ritsuko-san and a lot of teasing from Misato-san. Blushing, he remembered Misato-san suggestion that he was searching for a job so that he could buy her edible panties. Though right after saying that she had leaned forward, pointed at him, and scolded him for trying to seduce his commanding officer.

So after a lot of embarrassment and many rejections he finally had found a part-time job. Or rather the job had found him. Why or how he hadn't even dared to ask. His "boss" had offered him the job, asking him if he wanted to do it and that was it. Certainly in the beginning he had been rather scared of how people would react to him. He wasn't very tall nor was he intimidating in any way. He also lacked the chilling quality to his voice that his boss possessed.

Together with his new uniform and tool of the trade he must have looked like clown.  
So it came as a surprise to him, that all of his clients were either extremely polite or downright "friendly". All in all, he was happy with his new occupation and the pay was very good for a part-time job.

Taking another look around, he finally found his latest client. A girl, maybe about his age, was there, lying on the ground as if asleep. Her clothes were in disarray and her hair looked as if she slept on it one to many times. Kneeling down he shook her with his left hand.  
Slowly the girl started to stir. Her face was kind of cute he noted. She must have been a quite the looker in school. Taking a slow step back, moving too fast could stain his uniform, he waited for her to regain her bearings, while desperately trying to keep the weight of his tool balanced on his shoulder.

After a few seconds she finally looked at him, her eyes filled with emotion he couldn't even comprehend. Suddenly she started to shake, her whole body shuddered and tears appeared in her eyes.

Feeling bad for her, Shinji sighed and searched his pockets for a handkerchief. He was sure he still had some left. There always were some that didn't take it that well. Finally finding the tissue he took it out and gave it to the still crying girl.

Taking the handkerchief she finally managed to dry her tears. Looking more closely at Shinji see seemed to calm down. Clutching the handkerchief tightly she continued to look at him, after a few minutes she gather her wits and spoke.

"So you're him and I'm really...?" Worry tinged her voice, which was barely above a whisper.

Nodding, he watched her reaction as she seemed to gain strength. She looked happier, no not happier, relieved. A glint appeared in her eyes as she steeled herself.

"So where am I going to end up now?"

Raising his shoulders Shinji gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched the back of his head. That question always got him.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I guess it depends on you." This time his answer earned him a set of raised eyebrows and a look of pure disbelief.

"What do you mean you don't know? I mean you, ah I'm sorry but I..."

Taking pity on her confused state he threw back the hood of his robe, showing her his face.

"I'm only doing this as a part-time job. So it really depends on what you want do."

With a gasp, the girl looked at him. Her eyes took in his face and his words rang through her ears. Suddenly her cheeks sported a nice cherry red.

"You know for being you know what you have a cute face." This time it was Shinji's turn to look stupefied. Blushing he fiddled with the handle of his scythe. Him. Cute? No way.

"You wouldn't happen to have any free time now wouldn't you?" Her question brought him finally back to his senses. Thinking about it for a second he remembered that his next client wouldn't be due for 10 hours he answered her that he indeed did have some time.

"Great, so, would you like to go out with me for a while?" Seeing his stare she smiled at him.

"It's not like I have anything else to do right now, so how about it?" Smiling Shinji nodded and followed after her as she started to talk just about anything she could think of.

Looking at the back of his cute companion the young Ikari couldn't stop the carefree expression that appeared on his face, once again thinking the same thing he did after every case since taking this job.

'Collecting souls and guiding the dead sure beats getting knocked around by evil aliens.'


End file.
